Marble House
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Takes place before the events of the manga. Ludwig's father begins to pressure him about his choice of women, and the prince decides to lash out in a very confusing way. At least, Wilhelm sure thinks so. LuiWil
1. Marble House

A/N: Talk about obscure... Have you heard of Ludwig Kakumei? If not, find it at OneManga. And read it! Honestly, after all this writer's block, this obscure Kaori Yuki manga did it for me. It's kind of amusing! Takes place before the events of the manga.

Marble House

"P-Prince...?" The tray holding the glass of red wine went crashing to the floor as Wilhelm dropped it in shock. The crimson liquid spilled across the floor like a growing pool of blood, having splattered their legs as well. The prince wasn't wearing shoes, so his bare feet were now wet. "I-I'm sorry, I'll... Ah, if you would j-just...Mm!" Try as he might to bend and clean the mess he had just created, the prince refused to let him go.

Long, slender arms were around his waist. For one so slender and beautiful as the sunset-haired prince you would not think he held such strength in them. Yet he held his servant still as he did something even more distressing. Those smooth, full, soft lips of his kissed along Wil's neck. The dark-haired servant swallowed hard, hands hovering at Ludwig's shoulders, not quite touching them. Would he get angry if he pushed him away? "W-w-what are you doing, Lui-sama?" He asked, his voice a bit higher in his panic.

"Lashing out..." The prince replied calmly. His teeth closed on the other's fleshy earlobe and Wil winced, but breathed a sigh of relief when they only nibbled.

"H-have I done something?" He asked, and he bit back a yelp as the prince's body was brought flush against his own. "Ah, hah, what...?" Slender hands were undoing the buttons of his shirt swifter than one would have thought possible, what with those nearly one inch talons his prince called nails.

"Not you... My father." Ludwig replied, tracing the shell of Wilhelm's ear with his tongue slowly. It brought forth the most amusing, and arousing whimper from his throughly confused servant.

"T-this is? Lashing out at—wh—ahh, your father?" He'd backed up, nearly slipping on the wine, but he bumped into the wall. Lui's hands were now inside of his open shirt. Soft hands—befit for royalty—and long nails creating a conflicting and lovely feeling. The dark-haired one moaned as those nails, and then soft fingers brushed both of his nipples. He gripped the wall behind him like a lifeline.

"Mmhmm..." Ludwig said simply, nipping sharply at Wil's neck. "That idiot..." Slid his thigh between his shorter servant's own, eliciting another enticing groan. "He told me to stop being with all of these women..." His voice changed just slightly, but Wil picked it up. As stupid or as slow as he was or could be, if it was about the prince's feelings, he was strangely attuned. "Said I should get rid of them, get..." He nipped sharply again. Wilhelm's hands gripped Lui's shoulders this time. "Get _married._"

"Ah... Hah, Lui-sama..." He wasn't resisting anymore. Even if he didn't quite understand why his prince was doing exactly this to lash out, if it could make him feel better... Ludwig was dressed in only his black silk pants, having been planning to sleep before he'd called for wine. Wilhelm himself had already been in bed, his open blue long sleeved pajama top and matching pants the only thing keeping them apart. He felt the prince's chest against his own. Hot, smooth skin against his own. Ludwig's skin... "Oohh..."

"_Me_, married... To some flighty royal, or noble woman. That old_bastard..._"The last part came out as a groan as the prince ground his hips against his servant's, shuddering breath tickling the hair on Wil's neck. Shuddering? Lui's heart was racing, too. "He's just jealous. Any body in my collection's better than anything he'd ever had..." He bit back his next groan as he moved his hips again, but his servant was not so lucky. Wil moaned, fingers tightening on the prince's shoulder as his hips moved in response. The clothing so thin, the two could feel their growing arousals clearly. "But, women are only pretty when they're dead... the live ones, they all have flaws... Big breasts or not. They leave... Marry one? Hahaha...!" He buried his head into Wil's shoulder, his body seeming to mindlessly seek its own fulfillment as his hips continued their slow, sensual grind.

Wilhelm frowned, and his hands slid down from the prince's shoulders, over his arms. He turned his face towards the taller man's, nuzzling his neck. His hair smelled of sweet flowers... "Mnn..." It was Ludwig's turn to give a sound of pleasure when he felt his dark-haired play-mate's lips on his tender throat. They were clumsy, and they were dry, but he enjoyed them. "Ah... I knew you would understand..." Ludwig whispered, his voice low. "Wil... Get on the bed." Wilhelm had heard that voice before. It was the tone that the prince used with his lovers. He'd heard it spoken to many maids, commoners, and noble women alike, just before they'd entered the fifteen year old prince's room. He'd heard it as he stood outside of the carriage while his prince made love inside of it, to a woman that the King had praised so highly but who had preferred to dally with his son before leaving.

He'd heard it in his dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continue?

_/I raise my hands to heaven of curiosity  
I don't know what to ask for  
What has it got for me?  
The others say we're hiding  
It's as forward as can be/_

_The Knife, Marble House_


	2. What a Wicked Game we Play

A/N: Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would So here's the rest! There's a lot of deem emotional things that, well, you have to know everything to get ; If you're too confused, I'll make a chapter to explain as well. More to come.

l

l

l

The dark-haired servant so much as got to the bed before the prince's hands were pressing him down to the mattress. Youthful bodies pressed against one another, damp skin sliding as only the thin material of their pants divided them. Lips kissed wetly, skilled hands versus the clumsy ones in searching the bodies. It would be a lie to say that the prince was not a little upset to find that his servant was a little more built than he was. Wil's muscles were toned from so many years of being used as everyone's scapegoat, and they felt solid under the prince's soft hands. In reverse, Wil's hands were calloused and a little dry, but the dampness of sweat softened them a bit. Everything was so... different.

Wil had suffered the advances of gold digging maids before, interested in using him to get close to the prince. Their hands were always soft and bold, grabbing directly what they wanted and holding on tight. The prince's hands were just as soft and skilled—only that they caressed his skin as he always thought one should do for a woman. Fingers seemed to glide over his the skin of his chest, leaving a sweet electric current in their wake. Nails grazed on the way down, covering his arms as well. Lui was a bit thinner than he was, and the most absurd thought crossed his mind at that moment.

"Nn—_ah_... H-have you.. been eating?" He asked suddenly, and Ludwig actually froze for a moment. He pulled back to smile at his foolish servant, sunset red hair falling over his shoulders.

"_Idiot..._" Lui said with a chuckle, his voice just as breathless. He kissed his servant's lips, getting a clumsy response. "Dolt..." He whispered, kissing the corner of those swollen lips. "Simple-minded fff—_aah_..." The redhead stopped as he felt those calloused fingers slip underneath his damp silk pants, sliding over the bare skin of his supple ass. "Ff...ff..." He tried to finish his sentence as their hips ground hard against one another. If they didn't stop soon, they were both going to... "S-stop... Stop, Wil...!" He chastised, though he himself did not still his lust-seeking body until the dark-haired one did first. Wil removed his hands quickly, face more flushed than ever.

"L-Lui-sama... I'm sorr—!" He was silenced with a kiss.

"No, you _fool_..." There, he said it. "If you keep that up... we're going to finish before we start." Ludwig explained, reaching for his nightstand.

"Start...?" He could almost see the annoyingly naïve question marks above his companions head. Still smiling, he removed a metal tin from the top drawer of his table, setting it on the surface. Opening it, he let loose a sweet floral scent. "What is that?" Wilhelm asked, giving it a questioning look.

"Women aren't like men." The prince said; a matter-of-fact tone. "First..." He hooked his fingers into his servant's pants, pulling them past his hips before the other could stop him.

"Prince...!" The flustered servant cried, covering himself quickly with both hands. His cheeks couldn't possibly get any brighter red, and he was chewing his lower lip. Lui smiled, fighting the urge to chuckle. He leaned in close, brushing his nose against Wil's, wet lips meeting softly.

"Wil... It's me." Kiss. "Your prince..." A deeper kiss, which was returned. Wil's back arched, as if pressing his whole being into the sweet kiss. "Your master..." He nibbed on the dark-haired one's lower lip. "But most of all... it's Lui. So, please... Don't hide anything from me. I've never hidden anything from you." He pulled back then, thumbs hooked into the rim of his own pants. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered them. Lui's slender neck and fragile seeming collarbone. Flawless, smooth chest with pert, pink nipples. Taunt and flat belly, slender, angular hips... The body of a young god... Wilhelm's eyes moved over his prince's body like his clumsy hands had moments ago, and he swallowed hard as what he had felt against his own raging arousal was revealed. Lui-sama's... His prince was smirking as he slid out of his pants entirely. "Now... It's only fair." Ludwig pressed, and Wil's eyes snapped back up to his prince's green ones.

_Like seducing a virgin... _Ludwig thought. Swallowing, Wil removed his hands slowly, though they trembled. A red eyebrow rose. _Well shit. He's bigger than me. _All the more reason to have him. After all, if he was less than the prince, what meaning would there be in obtaining him? Wil's strong, solid body, angular hips, calloused and inexperienced hands. Those deep, dark eyes, and sweet voice... Licking his lips, he pulled Wil's cotton pants off the rest of the way, leaning over him as he reached over to the tin. His fingers dipped into the slick, oily substance. It felt waxy at first, but it was quickly melting just with the heat of his fingers. He waisted no time in moving them up between Wil's legs.

"Lui!" Wilhelm protested, both hands flying to grasp Ludwig's wrist as he felt two slick digits press against his entrance. He was panting hard, eyes nearly watering. Something fierce welled up inside of Lui seeing those tears, and he slid one finger into his servant swiftly. The resulting cry was so sweet that he shuddered, his breath fluttering out against Wil's face. "That... No..." Wil breathed, squirming his hips on the satin sheets.

"Wil... let go." Lui ordered, moving his finger a bit.

"Ah—I, Lui...!" His fingers only held tighter on the prince's wrist. Lui thought quickly.

"Ow!" Ludwig hissed with a wince. Just as expected his servant's eyes widened, hands releasing the prince's slender wrist quick as a flash. The second finger slid in quickly, and this time Wil cried out in pain. His hands shot up instead of down, grasping the headboard like a lifeline as he arched his back. Lui felt the first stab of regret swim through his mind, giving his companion a soft kiss. "Shhh, shh... I'm sorry Wil. That was too fast..." He whispered, moving his fingers a little. He was so _tight.. _This was nothing like a woman at all! But Wil was so tense. "Wil..." Kiss. "Relax for me..." Lick, nibble, kiss. "Please... Trust me..." A slow, deep kiss. Their breath was mingled as he pulled back just enough to lock eyes. "_I need you_." Lui whispered. He didn't yet realize the weight of those words, but Wil seemed to. His teary eyes grew soft, and he gave a small nod.

Strong, pale thighs spread as his knees bent, heels pressing into the mattress. Half-closing his eyes, Wil forced himself to slowly relax. This was Lui... lonely little Lui. He was lashing out at his father, and even if he didn't understand the method, the end was the same. The Prince would feel better. If he had to use his body to do that... Wil supposed that it was better than angering the King with another maid or nobles daughter that Lui had no intention of marrying. No, he didn't suppose. He knew. And it wasn't better for Ludwig. It was better for Wilhelm. Just as this thought crossed his mind the prince touched something with his deep-reaching fingers. Lights danced across his vision as he cried out, eyes closing as his entire body shuddered.

_Ah-ha. _Lui smiled as he watched his servant's response, knowing he had done it right. He brushed the hard spot a few more times, delighted when Wilhelm's hips began to buck in response, erection bobbing, dripping shamelessly. His legs spread wider, and he didn't seem to notice when the third finger was added. "Lui... Prince... _Ohh_, Lui-sama...!" The lust-drunk servant seemed unable to decide just what to call him at the moment, knuckles white as he gripped the headboard, jaw tensing and relaxing. "_Oh please_... Oh, my gods...!" His voice was as pathetic as Ludwig had ever heard, so low and quiet one instant, then high and pleading the next. And Ludwig was merciless.

He stretched and prodded the hapless servant, taking such pleasure in his writhing and moaning, his begging and pleading—though he didn't even know what he was begging for. But all of this was for another time. Another time he would take his time, even reduce his loyal companion to tears of pleasure. This time... This time, he had to be considerate. Wil gave a low moan of loss as he felt the slender fingers withdrawn, opening his eyes in confusion. Ludwig quickly coated his by now unbearably ready arousal with the slick oils, until it was dripping with it. Sadist or not, he really couldn't forgive himself if he hurt Wilhelm in such a way.

"Lui..." Wil's voice shook as he licked his dry lips. He wrapped his arms around the prince's neck as Lui moved up between his already spread thighs. "Will it...?" He asked quietly.

"Yes..." Well, he supposed it would hurt. No use lying to him... He feared for an instant that fear would cross his servant's face. Instead, Wilhelm merely closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again as he smiled shakily.

"Good." He whispered. Before Lui could puzzle over the cryptic answer, strong thighs squeezed his sides, heels pressing into the backs of his thighs. "Do it_... please..._" Hands gripped the prince's shoulders. "_Do it to me_...!" _Like you do to them..! Give me the pinch that proves that this isn't a dream!_

"Alright. Relax, Wil..." Ludwig whispered, and he nudged the head of his length against the other's entrance. Both of them groaned as it slid in, painfully slow. "Ah..ahh... Wil, you're...!" _Damn tight! _Almost painfully so. They went slowly, the prince stopping whenever he felt his servant tense a little too much. Tears escaped from Wil's dark eyes, but he hid his face into the prince's neck. Lui felt them, but he didn't stop.

Once he was fully inside of him, they both began to breathe again. Wil's face was still hidden in the prince's neck, and Ludwig had never been so glad not to see his face. Wil's chest heaved with panting breath, and silent sobs. His nails dug into Lui's shoulders when the other didn't move, and he took the cue.

And so their bodies rocked in unison. Slick, hot, and desperate. Raven hair melded with red-hot amber, clinging to sweat-soaked skin like climbing vines. It tickled both parties faces, but they refused to part even for an instant to remove it. Lui's nails dug into Wilhelm's slender hips, and Wil's short and broken nails ran down the prince's flawless back. At first Wil tried to control the volume of his voice, but he was shocked to hear the prince's sweet, husky voice directly next to his ear. Each panting breath or cry tickled the hair there, and he found his voice rising to meet it.

Ludwig's hands transferred to the bed, gripping the sheets beside Wil's hips as he used the leverage to thrust harder into him. Wil took the chance to release his grip on the other, hands above his head again. As the prince pulled back, he got another chance to look over his servant. Strong, pale arms holding on tightly, muscles tense. His broad chest rose and fell with heavy, swift breathes, slick and shiny with sweat. But when he locked eyes with his servant, the jig was up. Wil's tears hadn't stopped it seemed, but his smile was unmistakable. Wilhelm was the one crying, but it was Ludwig that felt vulnerability well up inside of him like a tidal wave. Green eyes, brown eyes. Both of them were wet and languished, as if saying everything that had ever gone unspoken between them. Starting with the time that Lui had woken up to Wil at his bedside, his hand firmly wrapped around his servants, and ending right now. Ludwig kissed his servant hard as he wrapped his slender fingers around his neglected length, stroking him swiftly in time with his thrusts. Wil squealed into the kiss, hips moving avidly into each thrust, craving more.

He didn't last long that way. For someone so inexperienced and shy, he'd lasted remarkably long as it was. The prince broke the kiss just in time to hear his trilling cry. It was sweeter than any woman's he had ever heard—and that was quite a number. Ludwig lasted a while longer, his stamina far greater, naturally. Wil merely wrapped his tired arms around the prince's neck once again, letting the beautiful prince ride it out at his desired pace. After a few short moments, Ludwig groaned low as he came, spilling his royal seed deep into his servant's spent body.

Breath mingled again as they panted together, bodies both shuddering with aftershocks of their frivolous actions. When Ludwig had gathered his strength, he pulled out of his companion's tired body, earning another low groan. He turned his back to Wil, but pressed it up against his side. And there they both laid for quite some time, until their bodies had recovered. Both were battle-scarred. Wilhelm's hips had been pierced by Lui's long nails, and there was some blood on the sheets under him as well. The prince's porcelain shoulders bore long scratches. At last Lui turned around, sitting up on his elbow. Wil blushed to see his prince and master as he had seen him a hundred other times.

Lui's hair was mussed, his skin sticky with dried sweat, and his every expression was exhausted. He even had the same lazy, self-satisfied smile. Only he had never seen it from the _inside_ of Ludwig's bed. He smiled back shyly. Ludwig laid back down, his arm going about his servant's waist and pulling him close, holding him tightly.

"Get out." He snapped. Wil's heart jumped, but the prince held tight.

"A-ah. In... In the morning." He replied quietly.

"..." Ludwig closed his eyes.

Why had Ludwig chosen to lash out in his manor? Why with Wilhelm? Why now? There were so many questions that both of them needed to ask, but both knew that they wouldn't. If they voiced them, it would ruin it. Only one thing was for sure... The both of them were as content as they'd ever been like this. In bed, together. Where Wilhelm was first in something, and the prince was not alone. Only that Wilhelm had finished with his tears; his dream had become real. And now, now that his own personal silent question had been answered... Ludwig felt like crying as held the only person that had never made him feel unloved.

_/No, I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
And I don't want to fall in love _

_With you... With you... /_

_Wicked Game_


	3. My Favorite Game

A/N: This is completely Holi-CAT's fault for this idea! Her and her random scribbles and being my spiritual Wil-chan! And also, KonranKoneko for her beautiful reviews! I wish more people would review like that! It gave me the final push to write! Thank ALL my reviewers! One other note, I use one L for Wil, because this is the way I saw it in the later scanlations, and it makes more sense to me. A pointless explanation, but there you have it!

Title: My Favorite Game

.

.

.

Ludwig was irritated. Not just irritated, but rather peeved at the moment. Why was not really important as he seemed to be out of sorts more often than not this past week; only the cause of those moods also happened to be the cause of his current one as well. Wilhelm had been making himself rather scarce lately. It was just plain bad manners for a servant. And it wasn't that he had not been fulfilling his normal duties, that wasn't it at all. Wil managed to do each and every one of his normal chores and favors for the Prince and yet go missing in between at the same time. At first, Lui thought he was simply being shy. He'd learned the morning after their liaison that his servant had been a complete virgin. Not that it really surprised him, but he wasn't going to lie and say that the dark-haired one wasn't handsome enough to steal a moment's—or a night's affection from a pretty gold digging maid or two. After all, _she _had been one.

Ludwig grit his teeth as he thanked the servant who had finally pointed him in the right direction of his missing attendant. Cutting wood for the servant who was too 'sick' to do it, was he? Honestly, that naïve idiot. He was _still _falling for lame lines like that? He really hadn't learned anything...

The sound of feminine giggles stopped the Prince in his tracks. With a frown on his pretty face, he glanced around the corner of the palace's supply wing. A little bit in front of him were three serving girls, their aprons and simple dresses only accenting their pretty little bodies and ample busts, hair all done up or tied back to keep it out of the way. He knew this from memory of course, even knew each of their names—however he knew it by seeing them from behind. Wood was stacked in high piles taller than he was, forming a wall of sorts between them and the object of their current attentions.

Green eyes lifted a bit more to the middle of the grounds, not far from the pile of wood. The _chop _of the ax was dull and quiet, but powerful enough to split the thick log sitting on the solid block clean in two. The girls all sighed at once, one of them giggling again as the wielder of the ax stood up straight to wipe the sweat from his brow, panting lightly. His slightly tanned skin was slick with sweat, long dark hair clinging to his somewhat broad shoulders. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he bent to pick up the halves of the log, carrying them over to the split pile before he turned to the smaller pile of logs that he had set up earlier. As he lifted it, a bead of sweat rolled down his back as his muscles shifted under that flawless skin, soaking the rim of his low-riding and sweat soaked pants. Lui's breath caught as he watched him, but he wasn't the only one.

"What I wouldn't give to make him sweat like that." The tallest of the girls, a blond D-cup named Shiela murmured to her friends.

"I'd love to be held in those arms." The second, a brunette B-cup named Lalibel sighed.

"He's not so smart, but I bet he can use that body." The third, a redheaded F-cup Julia said tauntingly, and they giggled again. Lui's jaw tensed as his emerald eyes narrowed. How dare they...

Ah, now wait a moment. There was a simple solution to this, really. He knew all of these girls—knew every inch of them in fact. Julia in particular he would have added to his slowly growing _collection _if her father had not been a bit too well known as a Knight. All that he had to do was simply alert them to his presence, and they would switch their affections, right? Just as he was about to clear his throat, he was struck by another thought. Stealing the women's affections was good and well, but what about Wil? What would happen the next time that Wil was the target of another selfish woman's attentions? Wil was... Wil was _his. _He cleared his throat, causing three heads to turn his way at once.

"Prince Ludwig!" Three high voices proclaimed, all faces flushing even more at being caught. Lui gave them all a smile, though it made his eyebrow twitch for some reason. _You _should _be embarrassed, fawning over someone other than the most gorgeous one here. _He felt like saying.

"Lui-sama?" Another voice asked before he could speak, and Lui glanced over. Brown eyes met his gaze, and Wil's every expression was questioning. He even frowned as he glanced to the girls, blinking then. "Ah, did... Did any of you need something?" He asked them.

"They were just leaving. Right girls?" Ludwig offered smoothly, ignoring the three as he approached his servant. Something was off about his Prince, and Wil set the ax down as he tried to read his seemingly irritated mood. The girls all murmured their agreement, rushing off like chickens from a wolf.

"Lui-sama, did you need something?"

"Before all that, tell me what the hell you're doing cutting wood. This is not your job." Lui snapped, crossing his arms. Wil frowned,

"But, Prince was reading last I checked when you asked for wine, so I came outside. The Mr. Jevon said that he had sprained his wrist and asked me to take over for him. What would we do if he had broken it? We would have no wood, and fall's almost here—."

"Tch, that's not you're concern. Besides, I'm plenty warm at night..." He led off, raising an eyebrow as Wil's eyes moved downward. "...Anyway!" They snapped back up. Satisfied, he continued. "I need you for something, but you're out here doing unnecessary things again. Go inside and wash up as quickly as you can, and then I'll talk to you. You smell." Lui curled his nose for effect, and Wil flushed as he brushed his hair over his shoulder, suddenly self conscious.

"Y-yes..." he said quietly, picking his shirt up from the wood where he'd left it and moving past the redhead.

"Wil, use my bathes." Lui said causally, setting his hand on his hip as he turned his gaze onto his fleeing servant.

"Your... but—ah..!" The dark-haired servant winced as his ear was snatched up and tugged.

"Don't argue. Right now the servant's bathes are probably full to the hilt. It will take you shorter time to use mine, right? So get going." The Prince let go, leaving Wil to rub his ear as he rushed off with a compliant response. Lui watched him go, his mind still buzzing about what had just occurred.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wil gave a loud hiss as he sank slowly into the steaming hot bath, feeling the hot water surround his sore limbs. It had been a while since he had gotten pushed into doing such hard labor. He usually spent so much time around the Prince now a days that it was rare. His arms were already beginning to ache, but it was nothing that would impair his normal duties. Still...

He rubbed the sweat and dirt from his arms swiftly, looking around. Ludwig's bathes were quite large—all marble, painstakingly detailed and even gilded with gold in some places like the lion-headed fountain that spilled fresh hot water into the in-ground bath, and some of the reliefs on the walls. There were so many bath oils, salts, soaks, sponges and soaps that he had no idea what he was supposed to use where. He slipped under water, coming up to run his fingers through his long dark hair, standing to look them over. Lifting a solid bar, he brought it to his nose curiously. It smelled of orchids, one of Lui's favorite scents. In fact, the water its self had a soft scent that he couldn't place—but he was undeniably the scent that his Prince carried with him everywhere.

He swallowed as an unexpected thrill tingled down along his spine, settling in his belly. Lui's bathes... He rest the hand with the soap on the side of the bathes, the water swishing lightly around his middle, just under his ribs. Eyes closed slowly as he breathed in slowly and deeply. Ludwig's skin... His pale, perfect skin. The Prince was fond of bragging about his perfect physique, the only thing that could trump the beauty of his face alone. Wil licked his lips slowly, almost nervously as he slid his hand slowly down his wet chest. That very 'spectacular' body that had been pressed tightly against his own just over a week ago... The very scent that had enveloped him, the light and flowery scent which permeated the sheets of Lui's bed, so that he was trapped in it. A soft, shuddering sigh escaped those full lips of his as he brushed his fingers over the already awakening length, and he bit his lower lip hard.

It was so wrong, doing something like this. And in the Prince's bath of all places! He felt terribly insolent for it, but he couldn't quite stop now. He held the soap tightly in his hand, lifting it close to his nose again as he stroked himself slowly, leaning against the side of the bathes. His fingers were calloused, not soft like Lui's... and his nails, they were not long and teasing as the Prince's were. Carried by scent and sensation alone, his breath began to shorten as he continued to behave in a way that was previously unthinkable to him. But it was Lui's fault! Wil gave a soft groan, and a shudder, biting his lower lip again. He'd dealt with his one-sided affection for the prince in a manner that he had been able cope with for many years. But now that he had fulfilled the dreams that had been keeping him at peace, everything had changed.

Lui had gone back to his womanizing ways right after their night together. Wil had come to bring him wine in the middle of the night as was usual the very next night, heart pounding. He'd still bore the marks of their tryst on his neck and shoulders, love-bites and such that had been left behind. Of course he had been called for. Lui may hail another servant, but it was Wil who was woken to fulfill whatever irrational whim he had in the middle of the night. As soon as he'd opened the door, he'd felt his pounding heart sink painfully into his stomach. Laying next to his beautiful prince had been a serving girl—a redhead who's rather large chest was shamelessly left unclothed as she clung to Lui's waist.

What else had he expected! Wil swallowed presently, lips slightly parted as his breathing became even heavier. Ludwig liked women... He had been lashing out, just as he said. Still...

"What's this? I spent so much time deciding just what to do that you're here getting started without me." A voice from behind him startled him enough to drop the soap that he had been holding so tightly. There stood the very object of his fantasy in the doorway of the bath, leaning against the frame with one arm. Lui wore a long robe of black silk, slick and shiny. The sleeves were belled, around the cuffs and neck black feathers that shone with a rainbow of colors when struck by the light of the candles around them.

"P-Prince, I-I was just finishing up—" Wil sputtered, setting one hand on the side and covering himself with the other as he attempted to rise out of the warm water. Unfortunately, the hand that he had placed on the side was the one which had been holding the soap, and coincidentally, the foot which he had put his weight on landed squarely onto the dropped soap. He yelped as he slipped, landing flat on his face half out of the water. Lui's foot was on his shoulder the next instant, preventing his escape. Wil glanced up with a wince, his chin throbbing where it had hit the tiles. Eyes widened as they followed Lui's bare leg all the way back up to his carelessly open robe. The servant's face couldn't possibly been a darker shade of red as his brown eyes shot back down to the floor, shuddering with the new shock of excitement that the sight had brought.

"You can go if you answer me one question." Ludwig said shortly. Again there was that tone that he'd been hearing all week. It was almost... angry.

"Y-yes..." Wil whispered, not about to admit that their very positions were exciting to him.

"Who were you thinking about?" The Prince asked unexpectedly, and he felt his servant's shoulder tense.

"..." A hard swallow. "...You, Prince." Wil admitted, loyal and honest to a fault as usual. Lui breathed a sigh of relief,

"_Good._" He proclaimed.

"Goo—?" Wil looked up just in time to see that elegant black robe slide from the Prince's slender shoulders and flutter unheeded to the floor. The push to his shoulder led him to stand upright, and he took a few steps back when Lui motioned. Ludwig sat down on the edge, sliding into the water with only a quiet hiss. There was no hiding it now... The sight of Lui's body wouldn't allow him to deny the desire now. "Prince...?" He asked, though he wasn't so confused anymore.

Their bodies pressed hard against one another as Lui pressed Wil's back against the other side of the bath. Slick with water they slid easily as hips were ground together, lips sealed in a demanding kiss. The servant returned the passion as much as he was able, hands unable to keep from touching the body against his own. Calloused fingers slid up along that slender, flawless back, causing the Prince to shudder against him. Lui's own slender fingers went straight for the kill, slipping down to wrap around both of their members—Wil's full one, and his own awakening one. They were smooth and heavenly soft, holding the center of their pleasures together as the Prince continued to rub their hips. The friction was amazing with the warm water surrounding their lower halves, and Wil's voice came out as soon as the kiss broke for breath.

"Aah, Lui-sama...!" He gasped, covering his mouth with one hand as he heard the echo of his own voice. His hand was removed none to gently by the Prince's free hand, who's green eyes were narrow.

"Don't cover it." He ordered, and his voice was husky and low. Wil gave a low whimper in the back of his throat, resting his hand on Lui's shoulder instead.

"But, if someone—_nnh_—hears!"

"Let them hear..." Ludwig mumbled, teeth finding Wil's earlobe and nibbling it mercilessly as he continued his motions. Wil gasped, turning his head to the side to allow Lui better access. Let them... let them hear? The Prince didn't care if it was known that he was sleeping with a male—and Wil at that? What would it do to his reputation? The lady killer Prince... Little did the dark-haired servant know that something like that was exactly what Lui wished for.

"_Ah_!" He cried out when those perfect teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his shoulder, wincing as his nails dug into Lui's shoulder in turn. "L..Lui-sama, that—hah...!" Any complaints were drowned out by the moan that followed, both young men panting for breath in the heated water by now. The Prince's tongue traced the marks of his teeth that he had left behind, bringing a shudder from the servant. Wil had experience plenty of pain in the service of the Prince, but never mixed with pleasure sch as this. "W-why... why _me_?" He whispered at length, clinging tightly to the redhead's shoulder and hip. His own body was lost in dual sensations, rocking mindlessly against the other's. He hadn't meant to ask, but he had gone and said it anyway. '_I'm not a woman. I'm often called a dolt, and a clueless fool. Out of all of the beautiful women in the Kingdom... why me?' _Wil thought to himself, biting his lower lip. The Prince gave a slight huff, and he stilled his hips.

"You really..." He bathed another bite with his tongue—this one had been to the side of Wil's slender neck. "...Don't know?" Lui's voice was almost angry, and Wil knew that he should think before he answered that. Ludwig was not willing to wait it seemed, for as soon as his servant went silent, he seized his hips with both hands. In the next moment Wil found his body turned around, hips pressed up against the side of the bath. Lui's solid body was against his back, his unmistakably full arousal pressed against his lower back. Slender fingers wrapped up into his long dark hair, bending him over the side of the bath. "You _know _why." It was all he was going to offer. He couldn't possibly voice the reason, because that would mean that he would have to fully admit it to himself as well.

"_Yes..._!" The servant groaned in reply as he felt his prince rub his own member against the cleft of his supple cheeks, and he couldn't keep the rather full-throated groan the sensation brought forth. Wilhelm's hands were out before him, fingers splayed over the cold tiles to keep his chest from touching them. He might know, that much was true. But the Prince still seemed angry with him? "I-I'm sorry.." He panted, eyes half closed as Lui continued to rub against him, their skin slipping easily as if it were covered in oils.

"Sorry?" Lui almost laughed as he glanced to the shelf of oils and things to his left. He selected one, spilling the contents haphazardly as he coated his fingers.

"Y-you're... angry with me?" It was a questioning tone, and he tried to turn his head to glance over his shoulder, but the hand on his hair was firm. The question took the Prince a little by surprise. It couldn't be because he was being a bit rough. Surely Wilhelm expected that of him by now, knowing his personality. It was frustrating how much he sensed. He hid it with a chuckle as he leaned over the servant, kissing just behind his ear.

"If I was angry with you, I would punish you. Not sleep... with you." Warm, slick fingers found the inside of Wil's thighs, and he spread his legs a bit on instinct. He shuddered to think of any punishments his Prince could think of for him, if this was not it.

"_Ohhh_...!" His very breath shuddered, lower lip trembling as he felt the two slick fingers slide into his body, barely above the level of the water. It hurt a bit, but he dealt with it better this time. "But you're... upset..." He pressed, still trying to steal a glance at Lui's expression. He didn't want him to see...?

"Be quiet." Ludwig demanded, pressing his fingers deep as he moved them apart to stretch the dark-haired one. A groan was his response. Lui's emerald eyes gazed down at his servant's back, the very same back that he had been admiring not long ago. Each muscle shifted with every tense or shudder in time with the actions of his careful fingers, from his lower back to his shoulders. The Prince bent to kiss the small of his back, lips warm and full. It evicted a startled moan from Wilhelm, and Lui smiled wickedly. He traced small kisses to his servant's slender hip, licking at the wet skin there as he added a third finger to continue stretching him.

"_Ah—_hah!" Wilhelm's fingers clenched against the tiles as he felt those perfect teeth sink into the soft flesh of his hip, squirming a bit. It wasn't that the bites were painful, just that the way that Lui was acting... _Just a moment._ Wil may be slow, but he wasn't completely stupid. At least, not in matters related to the prince. Soft lips traveled up along his spine, and he moved his hips with Lui's hand a bit, nearly trembling when he felt them brushing something inside of him. Lui hadn't been nearly so ... _possessive_ of his body the first time that they had been together. Now he caressed and ... _marked _every part of him that he touched. He was confused when the Prince had shown up, thinking that the girls with him had been accompanying him. Now that he thought about it, they had looked just as confused as he had at Lui's sudden appearance. "Ah, _Lui-sama_..."

"In a moment..." Ludwig removed his fingers, resulting in a low whine from his servant. Wil swallowed as he felt the Prince moving up behind him.

"I-I get it though..." Wil said quickly, a slight smile on his face. "Lui-sama is jea—_ha_—_ahh_!" His revelation was cut off by a panicked cry as his Prince began to enter him swiftly. His eyes watered with the sting that came from the rather fast thrust, whimpering as he felt it slide in all the way before he was able to take a proper breath. Well, that more or less had proved his point, he supposed. The Prince leaned over him then, and he felt his heaving chest against his back. Lips were on his shoulders again, kissing each and every mark he'd left it seems, all the way to the corner of his jaw. The pain was slowly growing warmer, and Wil began to squirm under the now gentle actions.

"Nh!" He gasped when his head was tilted to the side at last, and the Prince's lips were sealed over his own. He returned the kiss with what he had learned from Lui's previous kisses—as they were his first after all. Lips still together, Lui pulled back his hips to deliver a powerful thrust, swallowing his servant's groan with the kiss. He repeated this motion as they parted to gasp for air, the both of them voicing their pleasure with low groans. Water sloshed loudly between them, around them, the space between Wil's thighs and the bath wall. It only added to the obscene and unavoidable sounds of sex, which were all echoed by the hallow room about them. It caused Wilhelm's cheeks to burn hot as he heard his own desperate moans replayed back to him. Still, he did as Lui had ordered him and did not hold them back.

Each thrust threatened to crush his hips against the side if he did not hold on tightly to it. The hand in his hair loosened at last, sliding down to join the other one in holding his hips still. The light scent of orchids clung to everything about them, as well as the unknown scent of the oils that Lui had made a mess of. Wil didn't mind that Ludwig was not as gentle as their first time, nor that he did not take it easy on him. What mattered most to the dark-haired servant right now was that Lui had chosen him over three women above a B cup. Even more so—he had been jealous over those very girls! As if Wil ever had the slightest desire to actually bed one of the pocket-digging female servants.

"Oh.. ah.. a-_ah_?" Wilhelm cried in surprise as the Prince suddenly stopped, glancing over his shoulder in question as the redhead pulled out of his all too wanting body. "Prince..." He began, but Ludwig smiled as he heard the tone.

"Hush. Turn around, Wilhelm..." Lui coaxed, and the dark-haired one stood, facing his master. The Prince moved in slowly, bodies pressed together once again as he kissed his servant, hands sliding down under his butt. With a swift lift and a gasp from the other, he lifted him to sit on the edge.

"C-cold...!" Wil complained, arms about Lui's neck. But then the Prince was against him, chest pushing his own to lean back a bit. This time, he groaned when Ludwig entered him, nails finding purchase in his master's shoulders. "Ah-ha, hah... _ohhh_.." All thoughts of cold were forgotten as the prince moved again, this time forcing them to cling together to keep their position, Wil's strong thighs about Lui's waist. Lips and tongues danced, and he suffered quite a few bites to his already full lips, but Wilhelm was through complaining. Kiss-swollen lips parted in a high whine as Lui's soft fingers entrapped his neglected arousal, stroking him in time with his now nearly desperate thrusts. Wil buried his head into his Prince's neck, crying out with all of his voice with every thrust. Body tensing, building up, he allowed his pleasure to overflow with a shameless cry into the hollow-walled bathes as he came.

Ludwig couldn't be more pleased. The shuddering body that he was still inside of was hot and tight, and his servant still clung faithfully to him as he continued to thrust. He supposed he should let him off easy, even after pointing out such foolish things as he had earlier. With the stamina of a man twice his age, the Prince could have gone quite a bit longer. He settled for a mere few moments longer of heavy and deep thrusts. His own low voice echoed from the walls as he released his own built up essence inside of the other, holding tightly to his waist.

_'This is becoming a bad habit.'_ The Prince thought to himself as he pulled back enough for Wil to breathe. To do it to lash out was one thing, but to go and actually get... No. No, that wasn't it was it? Wilhelm was _his. _It was not mere jealousy, but marking his possession. He'd be damned if he let the one person who ever noticed his loneliness was taken from him in any manner. So much that he didn't care how selfish it was of him. No one would have Wilhelm. Not Lisette back then, and not any greedy woman now.

Wilhelm's dark eyes rose up to meet his Prince's emerald orbs, cheeks flushed as he gave a small smile. He slid from the edge of the bath, hissing as his body seemed to have forgotten the heat. "I should... at least bathe you." Wil proclaimed, turning his back as walked to the other side of the bath. Leaning out over the edge, he lifted a cloth from a small pile of them not far from it. He gave a sound of surprise when he felt the warm and sticky mess escape his body to slide down the inside of his thigh, sliding back into the bath quickly. He jumped when Lui's hand touched his hip, dropping the cloth into the water with a plop. He was pressed against the side before he could turn back around, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Prin..." Eyes widened. Ludwig smiled as his secret was discovered in the form of having it pressed tightly against his servant's shapely behind.

"You didn't really think that, after the first time, I'd let you off with only one round, did you?" He chuckled. Wil swallowed hard, flushing even deeper. It looked like he was once again the Prince's favorite plaything.

And he didn't mind. Not one bit.


	4. As the Rush Comes

Author's Note: Do these get annoying? I'm a babbler in real life. Srsly. Thank you for your reviews again! I love you all soooo much! To Holi-cat, the chapter I promised you too long ago! X3.

.

As the Rush Comes

.

.

Wilhelm was a bit more hurried than usual today. The Princess Lorena was visiting from a neighboring Kingdom, and the Prince and the King both had spared no expense to please her. That is, the King was a pathetic mess who was tossing around his money and power to try and impress the Princess, while Ludwig simply played his natural charm. It was the Prince that Lorena seemed to be interested in, obviously, but that didn't mean that she made it easy for him. In fact, she had been absolutely frigid to him the entire day. She would bat her long eyelashes, flip her wavy golden hair, and hold her narrow nose high as she pushed forth her more than ample chest.

Just under twenty-four hours, and Ludwig had gotten nothing more than the 'pleasure' of kissing her hand. Hard-to-get was never an obstacle for Lui, and he had played the adoring suitor as much as he could. Blinding smiles, bedroom eyes, 'careless' brushes of his skillful fingers across any exposed skin that she so 'carelessly' let him touch. She was a calculated woman it seemed, and she was determined not to lose this game. And unfortunately for the Prince's assistant, that included angling him out of the picture.

Her careless hand had brushed Wilhelm's thigh while he had moved to pour her tea, causing the shy servant to miscalculate his actions and spill it instead. Ludwig had sent the dark-haired teen away with an annoyed expression. Later when Lorena had dropped a expensive perfume bottle that she had been carrying, Wil had bent to assist her in cleaning it, and had been cut by a shard as she handed it to him. The Prince had gotten a rather irritated look then as well. She'd been startled by an unseen frog near the pond, and bumped into Ludwig, who had then nearly fallen into Wil, who slipped right into the murky water with a splash. When they had all gone to change, she had asked for Wil to bring her a glass of wine, only to slap the servant when he came in before she was finished dressing. No matter how Wil apologized to her, she refused to forgive him, and no matter how he pleaded with his Prince that he had clearly heard her say 'Come in.', Lui's expression wouldn't change.

As if he was swiftly losing all patience with his clumsy servant, Wilhelm knew it was only a matter of time before he began to feel the repercussions of his mistakes. And it seems that time had come. Wil chewed his lower lip as he waited for the apothecary to hand him the prescribed medicine for his Prince.

The evening had still been young when Lorena had decided that she wanted to go riding before the sun went down. Lui and Wil had waited over an hour for her to change her clothing yet again, and when she had finally arrived she had insisted on riding the Kingdom's pure white, newly gelded male. And so, being the 'gentleman' that he is, Lui had graciously lifted the Princess into the saddle while Wilhelm held the reigns. Just as the Prince was about to take his hand away, the horse had reared its front end high into the air. Wil narrowly dodged the hoof that came dangerously close to his head as Lorena fell from the horse. Ludwig barely managed to catch her, her weight sending both of them nearly toppling to the ground as he winced. Before she could even speak, the Prince had her on her feet. The horse had jotted off, leaving Wil on the ground holding his shoulder, which had been struck by the errant hoof.

The Princess had fumed over 'the servants' careless behavior. He had spooked the horse, or purposefully made it reacted so adversely to her. The only thing that had stopped her rant was Wil's much quieter voice that asked the Prince if he was alright. When she discovered that Ludwig had been injured—his right ankle was badly twisted, her tone changed at once to one of worry and care. She'd fussed over him until the physician arrived, and only reluctantly left his side when she was told that he shouldn't walk on it for a few days.

Presently, Wilhelm thanked the apothecary, giving a slight bow as the man handed him the small packet. He sighed as he turned around. His face paled as he came almost face-to-face with Lorena. The Princess stood almost as tall as his Prince, taller than he was. Her golden hair was pulled back at the sides, connected behind her head in a glittering silver clip studded with gems. Her dress was a lush emerald, as green as her cold eyes. She held up a small folded piece of paper in between two fingers, painted lips curling into a small smile.

"No hard feelings, Wilhelm." She said softly as she lowered it, crossing her arms under her chest, which was half out in the open as it was. "I just want you to do me a little favor now..."

"F-Favor? What do you need, Princess?" Wil asked, trying to edge past the imposing female. "I'm very busy right now, I have to get this medicine to—" He was cut off, both in words and steps as she slid over to block his path.

"That's just it. You see, I wanted to see Ludwig before I leave, but no one will let me into his room. I figure..." The corner of her lips tilted in a small smile. "That you could take me. Surely they'd let me in if I'm with you." She took a step closer, forcing Wilhelm to step backwards so that their bodies did not touch. His face flushed a deep red as she pressed her chest against his, his own hands pressed tightly against the walls.

"P-Princess, please...! I can't let you in, no matter what you..." He stopped as the Princess pretty face suddenly twisted into an expression of anger.

"You stuck-up little brat! Who are you to refuse me?" She asked, taking a step back. "After all you've done to ruin my day, the least you can do is let me say goodbye properly!" She fumed. Wil swallowed,

"But, it was Prince Ludwig that said..."

"Liar!" She hissed. "He's been all over me today, and if it wasn't for you things would have been much more pleasant." Lorena snapped, adjusting her hair as she looked away. She was quiet for a moment before she looked back, her expression calm again. "Look, Wilhelm... I know that you're only a simple boy, a mere servant. You're not to blame for your own faults." She flicked a wrist in the air, as if waving something away. The dark-haired teen rubbed the back of his head as he lowered his eyes. "I'll tell you what. If you let me into the Prince's room, I'll even ask him not to punish you." She said sweetly. The servant glanced up at that, almost seeming to consider it for a moment. But then...

"I'm sorry, I can't." The impact of her palm against his cheek was unexpected, turning his face to the side.

"Ungrateful brat. At the very least, you can hand this to him, can't you?" Lorena held out the note again, one blond eyebrow raised. "Surely even an insolent simpleton like you can handle that." She grabbed the servant's unoccupied hand, shoving the paper into it. "See that he gets it." She snapped, turning on her heel. Wilhelm sighed as he rubbed his cheek, feeling it sting. Honestly... as tempting as her offer had been, he'd rather face punishment for his own mistakes than for disobeying an order from the Prince.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"About time." Lui's voice chided from the bed as his servant entered the room. He had already undressed for the day, and was currently wearing only a red silk robe, which contrasted the black satin sheets that covered his bed currently. The robe was open in the front, and he leaned against his headboard, which was covered in large pillows. "I'm sitting here in pain because of you, and you take the time to..." The Prince stopped to frown as his servant approached him.

"I'm sorry Lui-sama, I had to wait until the medicine was ready." Wil explained, seizing the jug of cold water that the other servants had brought a short time ago. He grabbed a glass, filling it. Setting it on the table, he pulled out the packet of medicine, pouring the powder into the cup. When this was finished, he held it out to the Prince.

"I want wine." Lui said as he pushed the cup and Wil's hand aside. "And what happened to your face?" His servant's eyebrows rose, and he touched his cheek with one hand.

"Oh, I ran into Lorena on the way here..." He reached into the pocket of his shirt, holding out the note. It was Ludwig's turn to raise an eyebrow as he took it, unfolding it to read. Wil stood by nervously, still holding the medicated water patiently. After a moment the Prince gave a low laugh, refolding the note. He set it on his night table, green eyes moving back to his servant's gaze.

"What are you doing? I said I wanted wine." He repeated, settling back into his lush pillows.

"You know you can't have wine, Lui-sama, you need medicine." Wil fussed, sitting on the side of the bed, facing the Prince. "Please drink it. I feel horrible for today, and the last thing that I want is for you to be in pain because of me." His voice was quiet, his eyes downcast. Lui tsked his tongue, reaching out and snatching the cup from the other. He raised it to his lips, drinking it down as quickly as possible. Wilhelm smiled a little at last, waiting until he was finished to take the cup back, moving to stand. Ludwig caught his arm, stopping him from raising. He looked back questioningly, just as the prince was licking his wet lips.

"That medicine tasted horrible, and my planned nightly activities were ruined because of you. The least you could do is give me something to make up for it." He said with an exaggerated voice of sorrow. Wil set the cup aside, frowning slightly.

"Prince, I can't give you any wine. The doctor said that with the medicine—"

"I wasn't talking about wine, you dolt." Ludwig sighed, running his free hand through his bangs. "...Come here." he gave a mischievous smile that made Wilhelm rather wary as he crooked his finger for the other to move closer. Wil swallowed as he did so, his heart racing as their faces got closer and closer to one another's. Just before their lips brushed, Lui's long fingers seized his chin, turning his head to the side. Wil gave a small sigh as he felt those silken lips on his tender cheek, still flushed from being struck. Lui's breath flowed over it slowly, until it tickled the hair over his ear. Tucking a lock of hair behind his servant's ear, the prince leaned in until his lips brushed it. Taking a hold of Wilhelm's hand, he guided it with his own as he whispered to him. It was so soft that Wil could have almost mistaken it for a low sigh, but then his hand was pressed firmly against the prince's inner thigh, sliding upwards slowly. Lips slack, eyes wide, and cheeks a brilliant vermilion, Wil jerked his body back as if he had been dealt a physical blow.

"Wha—I can't—are you serious?!" He gushed, unable to move any farther away due to the wrist that was still held by the prince.

"So you refuse?" Lui asked, frowning slightly. "After all that you've put me through today, and to top it all off, my ankle... it _throbs_, you see. That medicine was bitter and disgusting, and you won't even give me wine." The prince lamented, shifting to sit up a bit more. He hissed then, wincing. "Ohh, that _hurts..._" He glanced towards his ankle. Wil's expression fell, looking rather defeated.

"B-but I've never..."

"Well of course not. But there's a first time for everything." Ludwig countered, smiling effortlessly. Wilhelm swallowed, his heart still racing.

"...I... I... I suppose I could try then..." He whispered at last.

"Good! Well then, if you would." Lui sat back again, releasing his servant's wrist. Wil rubbed it slowly, but the lingering heat of those long fingers around his wrist remained.

"H-how should I...?" He asked, unable to meet his prince's eyes.

"First, take off your shoes, and jacket. Then move to the center of the bed..." He watched as his servant stood, doing just as asked. Wilhelm winced slightly as he slid off his jacket, the movement slightly jarring his bruised shoulder. Lui noticed this, but he continued to watch. Wil climbed into the bed slowly, his hair falling over his shoulder as he glanced up to his prince. "Now, you can straddle my good leg..." The prince swallowed as he watched Wilhelm obey. However, when the dark-haired one's head dipped down, he caught his chin again.

"Ah... Prince?" Wil asked, frowning slightly.

"Honestly, do I have to tell you everything?" Lui rolled his eyes. "You can't just go for it. You have to..." He pulled him back up, leaning in. "...Start it up, first." Wil's dark eyes closed as they kissed, moving up onto his knees as he placed his hands on the Prince's shoulders. It had been at least two weeks since the bathes, and he had been dreaming of this every night since. Moist, full lips, slick tongues and hot breath. Wilhelm felt his hand taken up again, and this time he let the prince guide it where he wanted it. He whimpered into the kiss as his fingers brushed Lui's bare thigh, the robe pushed open below the sash.

As if he was being allowed to touch a sacred object, he felt his prince's thigh. It was smooth, and soft as silk. Ludwig was urging his hand higher, and he complied nervously. As his lower lip was nibbled, Wil felt his fingers brush the Prince's awakening arousal. The timing caused the prince to nip, but it didn't detour the servant. Intrigued, he spread his fingers out, brushing with just the tips of them. Ludwig gave a small groan, licking his lips swiftly as they parted for breath. Once again he was reminded of just how different that his trusted servant's fingers felt than a woman's. Most women had such soft fingers, but they were also cold. Wil's hands were warm, and slightly calloused from his hard-working nature. Wrapping those clumsy fingers around the length, Wilhelm began to stroke him slowly.

"L-like this...?" He whispered quietly, eyes open a sliver. Lui grinned, reaching up to cup the side of Wil's face. Lips trailed small kisses from the corner of his full lips, all the way to his ear. He nibbled the lobe gently, letting another small moan free. Even the sound of it made his servant shudder.

"_Yes_, Wil... Just like that..." Ludwig panted lightly. "Now... Kiss my body." He ordered in a husky voice. Wil nodded slowly, turning his face to place a kiss just below the prince's ear. He repeated what the prince had done to him, nibbling Lui's earlobe gently. At the hum of approval, he bathed it with his tongue, imitating the best that he could. Ludwig's free hand moved to his servant's shirt, swiftly working on the buttons. "Down_,_" Lui whispered, "_Slowly..._" He pressed his hand to Wilhelm's shoulder to guide him. It was clumsy, and it was slow, but it was Wil. Warm, moist lips caressed the prince's skin, and what they lacked in skill and knowledge, they made up for in honest passion. Timidly, his tongue flicked over one pert nipple of the prince's bared chest.

Wil felt his shirt pulled from his shoulders, and he stopped all actions shortly to remove it. Lui's fingers brushed over the bruise there, from the horse's hoof. His eyes darkened considerably, but Wil gave him a timid kiss as assurance. It would be fine. Using the prince's sounds of approval as his guidence, the servant continued his trail of kisses down the perfect body of his prince. For the first time he understood Lui's words that time in the bath. To hear your lover's voice in pleasure was the sweetest sound in the world. Licking his lips nervously, he sank down to his elbows, lips worshiping Ludwig's slender hip. Those kiss-swollen lips parted in a gasp as Ludwig lifted his leg that was under the servant. His calf pressed firmly against Wil's own arousal through his clothing. A low chuckle followed, "Already this much... Just from kissing me..." His voice was ever so pleased. And why wouldn't it be, narcissist that Lui was. "Now come on..."

"Y-yes..." Wil whispered, fingers fumbling to untie the sash that bound the last part of the robe together. His normally pale cheeks couldn't be any hotter as he laid eyes on the full majesty of his prince once again. It was funny, before they had started any kind of sexual relationship, he had always thought that the feeling he felt upon seeing his mater's naked body was simple envy. Now however, as that very feeling sent a jolt of energy straight to his belly where it tightened the knot growing there, he knew better.

"_Wilhelm._" Ludwig admonished, long fingers tangling loosely into his servant's dark hair.

"Ah, yes!" Wil seemed to remember what he was doing.

"_Ah_," Lui gave a sigh of pleasure as he felt that hot, slick tongue for the first time. Wilhelm's hair tickled his thighs, but that didn't bother him as much as the fact that it obscured some of his vision. Gathering one side of that hair into his hand, he was satisfied. Full lips parted as he panted, low moans escaping his throat now and then. "L-like that... _Nh, _at the head, Wil... _Oh, _yes...!" Emerald eyes threatened to flicker closed as his servant followed his prompts. Nails scraped gently against Wilhelm's scalp as his servant pleasured him. He really was awful at it, and yet, Lui's chest almost ached to watch him try. Wil threw himself into his appointed task as if his life depended on it.

Just the other night, Ludwig had woken from a dream of his servant doing this for him. He didn't know exactly when the simple-minded servant had first invaded his dreams that were meant to be filled with busty, beautiful women, but it hadn't been the first time. "Now, _suck..._" He whispered. Somehow Wil heard him, and he glanced up briefly before he took the head of his master's length into his mouth. "L-lightly...! _Hah... _w-watch... your teeth... Hnm, _gods..._!" The prince closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the hand in Wil's hair pulled the servant towards his hips. He heard the other give a sound of surprise, and he loosened before it became a choke. His pride refused to let him apologize for that, though as he slid from the servant's all too accommodating mouth, he glanced down to see his slightly panicked expression. He smiled slowly, releasing his hair to wipe the corner of Wil's mouth with is thumb. "That's enough..." He stated, but Wil frowned.

"But you..."

"_I want you_, Wilhelm." Ludwig clarified. Wil's eyes widened a little, and he pushed himself back to his hands and knees.

"But your ankle..."

"Undress, and I'll tell you what to do." His voice was not one to be questioned, as if Wil ever had any notion of disobeying. He nodded, sitting up on his knees as he un-buttoned his pants. For the first time, he watched his prince's eyes as he slid them past his hips. The piercing gaze was more approving than he would have thought possible, but still it was almost too much. He un-straddled Ludwig's leg to slip them off, sitting on his knees beside him when he was finished and making a shy attempt to cover himself.

"Now," he swallowed as he averted his eyes. "how..."

"Straddle my hips." Lui's fingers were on his servant's hip, rubbing gently. Wil's dark eyes widened again, and he gazed at his prince in shock.

"O-on top of you?! Prince, I can't...!" He shook his head, covering his mouth. It was embarrassing enough being under the prince. But sitting out in the open on top of him, where everything could be seen? It was an impossible thought! Surely Ludwig wasn't serious, he wouldn't really want his clumsy, clueless servant to do something so... So shameless!

"You want me to break my ankle trying to get on top?" Ludwig asked bluntly, frowning a bit. "I'm already like this, Wil... Surely you don't intend to leave me like this?"

"Lui-sama, I could... finish you... with my mouth if you want." Wilhelm pleaded, glancing at his prince. His entire body shuddered as his prince's rubbing fingers found his own proof of arousal however, and he couldn't stop the sweet moan that fell from his lips.

"And what about you?" Ludwig chuckled. "Come on now, Wil... I've already seen all of you. You have nothing to hide from me." He coaxed, stroking his servant slowly. Wilhelm was squirming, one trembling hand grasping the pillows as another touched Lui's shoulder.

"It's not—ah—about hiding... P-please... don't make me..." He whimpered, his eyes beginning to water. He should have known better. His servant's embarrassment only ever had one effect on the prince. Ludwig thought quickly, looking around.

"...Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, hands leaving Wil's body all at once. The servant watched him lift the silk sash that had been tying the robe together, his expression wondering—wary. "It's for your eyes. You won't mind it as much if you can't see me looking, right?" He asked. Wilhelm opened his mouth to protest, but he realized that he had nothing else to say. Biting his lower lip, he nodded. And so the prince tied the red sash about his eyes, securing the knot at the back of his head. "...You look good like that." He whispered, guiding the other where he wanted him by his hands on his hips. With Lui leaning back, nearly laying on the bed, it was easy for Wilhelm to sit on his abdomen.

"_Ah_..." Wilhelm gasped to feel his prince's full arousal against the supple cheeks of his ass as he slid back a bit.

"_Relax..._" Lui's voice soothed as he lifted his servant's hands, placing them on his shoulders. "Lift your hips for me, Wil..." He guided him again, and the other obeyed more easily this time. Head bent forward, hair hanging in his blushing face, Wil lifted to sit on his knees. He heard the drawer of the night table open, and he heard the lid of the tin being removed. The scent of honeysuckle reached his nose just before the prince sat up, his chest pressing flush against his servant's damp, trembling body.

"_Lui..._!" He whispered, tilting his head back as he felt slick, slender fingers sliding up along the inside of his thigh. Ludwig's tongue slipped out to taste his servant's salty skin as he slid one finger into him. Wil's back straightened as much as it could, his thighs spreading a little wider—perhaps on instinct by now. His body tensed all over, and Lui smiled as he watched it. A moment later the second fingers joined the first, and by the time the third one came, Wil was gripping his shoulders as he fought to keep his position up on his knees. He pressed them deep, mercilessly teasing as he stretched his servant.

Wilhelm seemed to have remembered the lesson he gave him in the bathes, because the sound of his normally quiet voice was already gracing his bedroom with full-throated moans, and whimpers more often than not. In fact, he might even be _more_ vocal than before. Was it the blindfold that gave him confidence? "_Please... Lui-sama..._" He pleaded with his prince at last. Ludwig's teeth found purchase on a flawless patch of skin near Wil's side, and he nipped—just hard enough to earn one more of those sweet whimpers.

"Please...?" The prince just _had _to know.

"P-please... _do it..._" Wilhelm tried to say, his lower lip trembling as his body shuddered from a not-so-accidental brush to his prostate by those all to skilled fingers.

"I'm sorry... I didn't hear you." Ludwig responded softly. The fourth finger was inside, but he couldn't push them any deeper. Wil's body writhed against his, and he felt the wetness at the tip of his arousal against his chest.

"Please... _enter me_!" His servant cried out, his short nails digging into Lui's shoulders. Ludwig hissed,

"Alright..." He relented. "Alright, relax..." Voice soft but firm, he spoke his next directions. He moved Wil's hands to his hips as he did, "Then... Put me inside." At this point, there was no time for simple shyness or modesty. Though his cheeks burned, Wil sat back slowly. Reaching behind him with one hand, his searching fingers found his prince's arousal. He guided it as he lowered himself, biting his lower lip hard. Ludwig watched in near fascination as he saw as well as felt himself sink into his servant, inch for inch. Wil's toned, flat stomach was tense and hard, as were his thighs. His chest rose and fell slowly as he tried to control himself, sweat causing it to glisten in the dying light from the window. He placed his hands onto Wil's hips, pulling the servant down for the final inch.

"_Ahaa!_" Wil's head fell back as he cried out, his entire body trembling. A low whimper came forth again, but it wasn't one of pain. Thighs tightened on Lui's sides, and he could _feel _them shaking. The hand on his hip was gripping tightly, the other hovering now in front of him.

"_N-now... mov—Huh!_" Ludwig's next order was cut off by a gasp as his servant's hips rose up. He barely had time to regain his lost breath before they slammed back down, and he was once again lost inside the tight heat of his servant's exceptional body. And it _was _quite exceptional. Wil's other hand moved down to Lui's unoccupied hip as he lifted his body again. From his shoulders down to his hips, and his surprisingly strong thighs, Ludwig could only watch as each muscle tensed and flexed with every move. Even the prince's magnificent body could not match the natural build and beauty that Wilhelm's held. The bedroom didn't carry sounds nearly as well as the baths had, but the tell tale smack of wet flesh was unmistakable, and unavoidable at this pace.

Both youths lifted their voices carelessly as they continued. Every thrust that came down, Lui's hands guided by pulling on the servant's hips. He could feel every muscle move under his firm grip, mesmerized by Wil's sudden enthusiasm. As if the blindfold had removed every sense of self conscious shame, the dark-haired servant willingly and actively took any and all pleasure that he could attain as greedily as Lui had ever seen him do anything. He couldn't exactly say he hated it. Ludwig's right hand moved from the passionate servant's hip to his neglected arousal. Fingers wrapped tightly as he began to stroke him. The pace was determined by Wil's own fervent movements, as both of them were getting close. Later, Lui might blame the medicine on that. In truth, he could blame nothing but Wilhelm's sudden and unexpected transformation from a 'blushing virgin' into this lustful being of untapped potential.

Wilhelm's hands suddenly moved, sliding up along his master's body as he searched for his shoulders. Lui sat up for him, burring his face into the other's neck. His tongue bathed the crook of it, just a moment before he sank his teeth in. In two weeks, his mark had faded after all. It had faded to the point that some awful, spoiled woman had dared to play with what was his. Wil cried out fully as he tilted his head to the side, but his movements never stopped. "_Lui-sama..._!" He moaned, but the prince could already feel it coming.

"_Come for me, Wil_...!" The prince relented. Wilhelm bit his lower lip as his tense body gave in like an over-tight cord that had snapped. Lui felt the hot gush of semen cover his hand, and coat his belly. Wil whimpered, continuing to impale his body again and again, hands clinging to his prince's shoulders.

"_Lui... please..._" The servant whimpered hotly, his breath cooling the prince's neck. Never in his life had Ludwig been so glad that his servant was normally so simple-minded. If he ever discovered just what that pleading voice did to him...

"_Ahaaa..._!" Lui cried out wordlessly as he came, sending his own seed deep into the servant's body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later, both youths had begun to regain their breath, coming down slowly from their blissful tryst. Wil had yet to move a muscle from where he had stopped, spent and worn, still sitting on Ludwig's lap. His hands moved at last, sliding off of his prince's shoulders. However...

"What's this?" He asked suddenly, lifting the blindfold from his eyes. His fingers traced a small cut just behind Lui's shoulder. His face paled as he glanced to his prince, "Did I...?"

"Oh please," Ludwig remarked, and he lifted Wil's hips with his hands. The servant moved to sit beside him, his expression still worried. "This is the cut that Lorena's spike made when I caught her." He said simply as he gathered his robe up. He used the expensive silk to clean off his body and hand as casually as if he were cleaning a simple spill of water.

"Spike..? I don't understand, Prince. She caused that horse to spook, then?" Wilhelm frowned. Ludwig laughed.

"Of course. Look, let me put it this way." He reached to the side, lifting the letter. "She asked me to meet her in the garden at sundown. She also said she hoped that I'd punished you well for your sabotage of our 'lovely' day together."

"Sundown? But it's already nearly dark! Prince, if you read that before hand, why did you..." Wilhelm worried, glancing to the nearly vanished sun in the horizon. Lui ran a hand through his own sunset orange hair.

"You fool. She's nothing but a bully, and a hag." He replied lazily. Leaning over to his table, he lit a candle. Making sure that the letter caught fire, he set it in the lid of the tin to burn. "I don't want a woman like that. I just _hate _sharing."

"Sharing...?" Ludwig reached out, touching the bruise on Wilhelm's shoulder. He slid his fingers to his own mark, the bite that he'd made at the crook of his servant's neck.

"I don't like other people marking my things." He said darkly. Wil flushed, reaching up to rub at it.

"You're so childish." He admonished his prince, frowning.

"Only two people in the world can get away with calling me childish." Lui stated with a smirk.

"A-am I one of them?" Wilhelm wondered, his expression shifting to slight apprehension.

"Why don't you come closer and find out?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_/Embrace me, Surround me  
As the rush comes_

_Embrace me, Surround me  
As the rush comes/_


End file.
